Diagnostic tape units have been designed typically for blood sugar tests in order to further improve the user-friendliness compared to the test strip systems that are on the market. In order to simplify the handling of disposable test units, a large number of such test units can be compactly stored on a transport tape that can be rolled up and also disposed of again by the tape transport. It is possible to provide such a tape unit in the form of a consumable cassette for use in a hand-held device in order to provide the user with self-tests which proceed substantially automatically. For example, previous publications such as WO 2005/104948 describe simplified integration of disposable test units on a carrier tape.
The object of the invention is to further develop the methods and products known in the prior art and to specify an optimized construction also with regard to mass production for a tape unit of the type stated above that functions reliably.